A Night on the Tiles
by MyIncentive
Summary: It’s not every night you get to see a full moon out . . . unless you walk by the Eleventh Division. Tonight, Hinamori gets /un/lucky. Ikkaku & Hinamori, implied AizenHina.


**A Night on the Tiles**

**Summary**: It's not every night you get to see a full moon out . . . unless you walk by the Eleventh Division. Tonight, Hinamori gets (un)lucky. [Ikkaku & Hinamori, implied AizenHina]

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the characters Hinamori Momo and Ikkaku Madarame, or the setting. Sadly, I can't even say that I own the joke.

**A/N**: My first time posting a fic for the Bleach fandom. Nothing heavy, just something short and funny, or what I think to be short and funny. Set before the Soul Society Arc. After Kaien, these two would have to be my favourite characters. Now, let's all do the luck-luck dance! *does the luck-luck dance*

Rated T.

* * *

She didn't know where the moon disappeared to. It was during the middle of her evening walk when she first spotted it, a bright and impossibly full celestial orb resting overhead one of the Eleventh Division buildings, a defiant contrast to the black backdrop that was the sky. It was a scene so picturesque it literally took Hinamori's breath away. Nothing would stop her in getting a closer look, so she flash-stepped her way to the rooftop, hardly expecting to land on top of another person.

The smell of alcohol was about. "Ooooh yes! My wish to the stars came true! Hahahaha –!" ­

It took only an instant for Hinamori to realise whose chest she was sitting on. "Eleventh Division Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame!" Quickly she put some space between them, furiously apologising all the while. "I am so very sorry, so sorry for disturbing you like this –"

"What are you going on about, woman? Sure, you're a bit smaller and screechy-er than I'd like, but I ain't complaining! If destiny wants to drop young girls on top of me, I say great!" The bald man threw his hands in the air for emphasis, spilling sake from the flask he was holding.

"Huh?" Hinamori said, utterly confused. "I came here to see the moon . . . it was so beautiful. But now I can't see it anywhere." She looked up to the sky which was enveloped by a bank of wispy clouds.

"Pfft, who cares about the moon. It's a ball of rock, get over it."

Hinamori turned to face the pink-cheeked drunkard, slim dark eyebrows raised in surprise. "Why do you say that?" She found a spot not too far away and sat down, for once ignoring the voice of responsibility chanting away in the back of her mind. It was common knowledge that the Eleventh Division thought themselves leagues above the rest when it came to battle, their attitudes haughty, intimidating. Crossing paths with them, even those of lower ranking, had always sent a thrill of fear up her spine, always made her scoot a little bit closer to Captain Aizen's side; never had Hinamori been face to face with one alone before now. It was somewhat exhilarating.

The third seat officer gave out a long burp. "My head," he began sourly, "is often mistaken for the moon, if looked at a certain way. Stupid idiots. They all need glasses."

"Oh," Hinamori said quietly. "Guess I might need a pair, then."

Ikkaku regarded her incredulously for moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. "So that's why you're up here, eh? Not a gift from the gods after all – wait, wait a minute . . ." He lifted his upper body from the roof tiles, twisting it completely in her direction. He leaned forward; she leaned back. "You're that meek-looking Lieutenant from the Fifth Division aren't ya? Look, I forgot your name but I'm thinking of fruits here – peaches, plums, pears? One of those, I know that much."

"It's Hinamori Momo."

"Ahh, that's right." He burped once more and laid back down, rummaging behind his kimono uniform to pull out another flask after the finishing the last one. He offered some to her and she declined with a polite shake of her head.

"You sure?" he pressed. "You look like you could take a load off. Sake helps with that." He waved it temptingly in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but my Captain wouldn't approve."

"What? What kind of a lame excuse is that? Can't you come up with something better?"

"B-but, it's the truth," Hinamori stammered.

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes.

"It is!"

"Really?" Ikkaku levelled his gaze with hers. For one fleeting moment, struck by the intensity of his deep-set eyes, Hinamori wondered whether he was truly drunk or not. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to look elsewhere. It was a feeling she imagined would only happen between her and her Captain, if he was to ever take off his glasses and do the same. "Well, huh. You're serious," he said, and finally looked away. Hinamori slowly raised a hand to her chest, feeling her heart frantically beating beneath. What was that?

Ikkaku continued, unheeding of her thoughts. "Che. I don't suppose your Captain sets a night curfew for you too – now that's just plain ridiculous." With a slap to the knee he guffawed long and loud. He stopped rather quickly when he realised the silence of his new companion proved to be louder.

". . . You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't see the problem with it," Hinamori said, defiance evident in her voice. "I like how it is with me and my Captain. The rules he sets shows he cares for my wellbeing. Tell me, does your Captain ever do such things?"

Ikkaku snorted. "No. He's got enough sense to know we don't need to be babied, otherwise some good old ass-kicking would have to be in order." His mouth morphed into a wicked grin. "Now there's something I haven't done in a while." The lecherous look on his face brought back the rush of excitement Hinamori felt earlier, a rush that could only derive from being so close to danger and knowing it. But she didn't want to fight.

"That may be the case in your Division, however I still believe that all high ranking officers should establish a close relationship with their Captain."

"Never said we didn't have that," Ikkaku replied. "And actually I agree with you – but how close is too close?" Picking up on the serious tone in his words, alarm bells started ringing in Hinamori's head. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be back in her quarters, far away from the Eleventh Division and this man.

"What do you mean?" She dug her knuckles into her lap, nails piercing her palms. The brief flick of his gaze from her face to her hands and back up again was indication enough that he noticed the tension residing in her.

He shook his head. "Nah, it doesn't matter. Forget what I said. Here, just have some, okay? Swear on my life it'll make you feel better." He shoved the flask into her hands.

She gazed at it forlornly. "But –"

"Stuff what dearest Daddy Aizen thinks," Ikkaku snapped. "One small sip ain't gonna kill you. Are you so scared to even taste it? Well fine, hand it back then you sissy, I'll finish –"

His outstretched hand was slapped away. Hinamori glared at him with watery eyes as she struggled to chug down the strong, dry wine, only to end up choking some of it back out. Ikkaku flung himself out of the way just in time, cursing.

"Very good, you know how to share it with the environment, though _next_ time I strongly suggest you don't try to drink it all in one go."

"C-couldn't help it. I'm sorry." Hinamori wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Already the tension was flowing away like water from her shoulders, her troubles fading. In her mind she tried to make note of how disturbingly quick the alcohol took effect once consumed, but it just didn't seem important enough. What was important right now was the fact the moon had returned, bigger and brighter than ever.

"Wow . . ." Hinamori watched in dazed fascination as the moon jerked to the side.

"Wow? What the hell are you on about?"

_It speaks_, was the last thought that passed her mind.

------

Too late; he never found out. With a thud and a crash Hinamori was out cold on the tiles, the broken flask slipping over the rooftop and on to the ground below. "There goes my favourite flask," he muttered. "Well, only one thing left to do now."

From his clothes Ikkaku pulled out his last flask of sake and unstoppered it. He raised it to the sky. "To us," he cried, "an overly dependent and obsessed Lieutenant and one super-awesome-deadly Third Seat Officer. May the love of sake prepare us for the inevitable ass-kicking we'll get come morning, or, whatever." He threw his head back to drink, only for it to connect rather forcefully with the roof tiles behind him. Unconscious, the two shinigami lay plastered on the rooftop all the way through the night, blissfully unaware of what would be a rude awakening when they would wake up to the sharp poking of Yachiru's fingers and face the unimpressed reactions of their respective Captains.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

**A/N**: So, how was it? In-character I hope? I wish there were more Ikkaku and Hinamori fics about (IkkaHina FTW! xD), since they're my Bleach OTP. Crazy huh? Well, if anyone out there ever plans to write one, please tell me – I'd love to read it! And depending on how well this oneshot is received, I might start an IkkaHina multi-chap story I've been planning on. But who knows.

Anyway, please review! =D


End file.
